joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gogeta (Mega-Composite)
|-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Base Form (DBS)= |-|Super Saiyan (DBS)= |-|Super Saiyan Blue (DBS)= |-|Super Saiyan (Xeno)= |-|Super Saiyan 3 (Xeno)= |-|Super Saiyan 4 (Xeno)= Summary Gogeta (ゴジータ, Gojīta) is the Metamoran Fusion between Son Goku and Vegeta who makes multiple appearances throughout the Dragon Ball franchise. He first made his debut in Dragon Ball Z movie 12: Fusion Reborn, where he was fused into by Goku and Vegeta to defeat Super Janemba. His next appearance was in Dragon Ball GT where, this time around, he was meant to defeat Omega Shenron and, though he did easily overpower the latter throughout the fight, ended up failing due to him defusing when his time ran out abruptly. Gogeta is also seen in the latest Dragon Ball movie, Dragon Ball Super: Broly, where he is formed in order to defeat the main enemy, Broly. He also makes numerous appearances against multiple villains in Dragon Ball Heroes, where his Time Patroller counterpart is referred to as Xeno Gogeta or Gogeta: Xeno. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A | 2-C | 2-B | High 1-B | At least High 1-B, possibly 1-A Name: Gogeta, Gogeta: Xeno, Xeno Gogeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Up to 30 minutes Classification: Metamoran Fusion, Saiyan God, Time Patroller Powers and Abilities: All of the abilities demonstrated by Goku and Vegeta, which consist of: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Fourth Wall Breaking, Plot Destruction, Pressure Point Strikes, Aura, Flight, Martial Arts Mastery, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Light Manipulation, Pressure Point Strikes, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel and Time Travel (Via Instant Transmission; Can teleport into and out of dimensions and timelines), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Paralysis, Energy Absorption, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation, Power Mimicry, Sealing, Higher-Dimensional Existence or Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5, 6''' and '''8), Regeneration (True-Godly), Healing (Can heal his injuries and restore his stamina using Senzu Beans, as well as energy and aura capsules), Information Analysis, Summoning, which grants Reality Warping, Resurrection and Wish Granting (Using Shenron Mode, Gogeta can summon Shenron or Super Shenron and utilize their powers to his advantage. In fact, this would even allow him to overrule abilities like his own. Using the Zen’ō button, he can instantly summon the Omni-King to where ever he currently is and vice-versa. However, Zen’ō is non-combat applicable, since he counts as outside interference), BFR (Via Space-Time Transfer. Can also BFR others to pocket realities of his creation), Status Effect Inducement and Power Nullification (Can halve his opponent's speed and strength, as well as nullify energy blasts), Air Manipulation (Via the Shadow Crane Strike and Tornado!), Invulnerability, Statistics Amplification (Can use Kaioken up to x10,000,000 and activate attacks which boost his overall stats), Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Portal Creation, Memory Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (By raising Miracle CI to Perfect, he can greatly increase the chances of his attacks harming his opponent, and in turn, decrease the chances of said attacks missing, being dodged, or being stopped. This can also function as a one-shot attack), Acausality Negation, likely Abstract Existence Negation (Type 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Life Manipulation (Via Draw, which is an ability used for healing its user and crushing the life energy that is stolen from the opponent), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation and Attack Reflection Negation (Via the Hakai; Can negate attack reflection similar to his and Son Goku's own), Non-Corporeal, Self-Destruction, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5 and 8') and Regeneration Negation ('True-Godly; Via Light Slash), Attack Reflection (Is capable of reflecting any physical, energy-based, reality-warping, soul-based, time-based, void-based, intangible or incorporeal attack, and much more, though the specifics of the rest are unknown), Danmaku, Indomitable Will, Will Empowerment, Instinctive Reaction, Durability Negation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, possibly 1'; Concept Destruction and Erasure), Quantum Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of utilizing time paradoxes to completely erase his opponent and their entire past), Resistance to: Electricity, Heat, Sleep Manipulation, Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Attack Reflection Negation, Absorption, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Memory Manipulation, BFR, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation ('Type 2, possibly 1'), Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Void Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Durability Negation, Life Manipulation, Transmutation, Toon Force, Plot Manipulation, and Resistance & Immunity Negation, Acausality ('Types 1 and 5') 'Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Super Gogeta easily overwhelmed and defeated Super Janemba, who can overpower Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and Pikkon, as well as affect the physical laws of the living world and the afterlife. Said version of Goku was able to fight Super Garlic Junior, the creator of the Dead Zone, which is a void referred to using the term "chou jigen", which translates to "beyond higher dimensions") | Multi-Universe level (As a Super Saiyan 4, toyed with and easily overpowered Omega Shenron, and would have defeated him had the fusion not run out) | Multiverse level (Fought against Full Power Super Saiyan Broly, who pummeled Golden Frieza and is far superior to both Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta) | High Hyperverse level (During the parallel quests of Extra Pack 4, Gogeta is capable of battling the Future Warrior at their peak. Far superior to Final Form Mira and Giant Demon God Demigra. Superior to Goku and Vegeta) | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level (Far superior to Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta and the Demon Gods. Somewhat comparable to Prime Mechikabura, though is merely a child in comparison to the latter's power, who is unbounded by the multiverse's dimensional plane, if not the concept of dimensional space as a whole. At full power, should easily be capable of defeating the likes of Demigra, Shroom and Gravy) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far, fa~ar superior to base Goku and Pikkon, who were capable of moving at 2.45 quadrillion times faster than light) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before, though to an unknown degree) | Infinite (Kept up with Broly. Swifter than Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta) | Immeasurable (Kept up with the Future Warrior) | At least Immeasurable, possibly Irrelevant (Is much faster than his fusees) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ | Multi-Universal | Multiversal | High Hyperversal | At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal Durability: High Multiverse level+ | Multi-Universe level (Tanked hundreds of mini ki blasts from Omega Shenron with hardly any damage at all) | Multiverse level | High Hyperverse level | At least High Hyperverse level, possibly Outerverse level Stamina: Godly Range: Standard Melee Range. Interstellar via Ki Blasts. Multi-Universal via Instant Transmission. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. Galactic via Ki Blasts. Multi-Universal via Instant Transmission. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal hax | Standard Melee Range. Multi-Universal via Ki Blasts and Instant Transmission. At least High Hyperversal, possibly hax | Standard Melee Range. High Hyperversal via Ki Blasts. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via hax | Standard Melee Range. At least High Hyperversal, possibly Outerversal via Ki Blasts and hax. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, Absolute Master in martial arts and combat (Possesses the combined intellect, intuition and skill of both Goku and Vegeta) Weaknesses: As a Metamoran fusion, Gogeta only lasts for up to 30 minutes, which can be greatly decreased should excessive power be used. This particularly shows, for example, in Super Saiyan Blue. Key: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn | Dragon Ball GT | Dragon Ball Super | Dragon Ball Xenoverse | Dragon Ball Heroes Note 1: Credit to the following profiles from which information was taken: Gogeta (Toeiverse): https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Gogeta_(Canon%2C_Toei)/Paleomario66 Gogeta (DBS): https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Gogeta_(Canon%2C_Dragon_Ball_Super)/Paleomario66 Note 2: Just like the other "Mega-Composite" characters, this profile is not meant to slander, make fun of, or copy other profiles for the sake of it. It was made purely for the fun of a profile combining as much versions of Gogeta as possible. That being said, the large majority of this profile does not necessarily reflected the opinions of anyone in particular on the canon scaling of Gogeta. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Serious Profiles Category:Don't take it seriously Category:Plot Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:WISH GRANTING Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Probability Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Air Users Category:Heat Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Users Category:Inter-dimensional travel Category:Time Travelers Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Ultra Instinct Category:HAKAI Category:Toon Force Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Energy Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Online Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Crossoverse Category:ZeroTC01's profiles Category:Mega-Composite